Super Smash Brothers Season One
by Layla Morrison
Summary: (Sequel to Captain N the Game Master and SSBB) More than a decade ago, the universe lived at peace under the rule of Queen Lauraline. Unfortunately, a group of villians managed to overthrow and kill the royal family. Or so they thought. Now, a young girl from Earth named Layla Morrison must help the Smash Brothers lead a resistance group against their growing enemies.
1. Chapter One: Pilot

8:45 PM

"Uh, Mom?" Mary said to Aunt Cassie. "Where's Layla at? I've been looking everywhere fo her." Aunt Cassie replied, "I needed her to go get more pet food from the store, on her bike." Why, Mom? I thought we had pet food?" Mary walked over to her mother. She replied:

"You'll see."

9:00 PM

Layla was on her way back home ,the stuff she got from the store in her backpack.

She was just passing the road that leads to where her house is located at.

"Huh, this ain't so bad after all"

She thought to herself.

"I wonder what Aunt Cassie and Mary are doing? Mary's probably worring as usual, that or she's sneaking my Nintendo Switch into her room to play MarioKart8 Deluxe. Likely the former."

Layla drove her bike/scooter into the driveway and took off her helmet. She put her backpack inside the house and then stepped outside.

"Sometimes I wonder what my parents were like. This silver locket is all I have. of them, as well as this strange blue gem in it. Maybe I should ..."

Layla heard a strange noise, and then turned around.

But it wasn't either her aunt or cousin.

It was a girl. She didn't get a good look at her, because she started to attack Layla with diamond projectiles. Layla hid behind a tree and opened her necklace, and thought :

"Maybe I should take off my locket"

"OH NO, SHE'S COMING!!!!" Layla whispered to herself

"Come out, come out wherever you are, little girl." said the girl.

Layla hesitated for a second, but then took the necklace off. Then it disappears.

Seconds later, the woman then said,

"I found you!"

,and was about to attack Layla when.. Layla deflected the attack, in the process of doing so causing a blast the size of a nuclear explosion. (Luckily no damage was done.) The woman teleported away.

Layla then passed out.

Everything went black.

LATER...

"Mary, get Layla for me!"

"Why?"

"It isn't safe here anymore!"

"Pack your bags, we're going home."

"But first ,get your cousin!"

"This is Cassandra Morrison, they found her and her power's unlocked."

"Is she alive?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to bring her to the Mansion?"

"Yes, and with my daughter, Mary."

"Good, that girl is the key."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Episode Two: The Adventure Begins

**_Everything had went black. But she wasn't dead._** Layla opened her eyes to see a woman bathed in golden light. She didn't see her face, for it looked like she was a shadow.She had long hair that reached her ankles ,was on a winged horse, wore long flowing white robes and had a golden crown that looked like a halo.

Layla thought,

" ** _Who is she? She looks like an Angel. Am I in Heaven? Or is this all a dream?"_**

Suddenly, everything went black. But before it looked like she was gonna wake up, she then heard the echoing voice of the woman she heard since as far as she could remember.

"Good Morning Starshine..."

Layla had woken up with a start, but was in a room she didn't recognize. It looked like a hospital room. "Uh! I had the weirdest dream! Aunt Cassie sent me to get medicine, but when I got home, a woman with purple-magenta hair grabbed me, an then everything went black!!!"

But she saw two familliar faces greeting her: Aunt Cassie and Mary.

"It actually happened. Didn't it?" She said. Both of them nodded.

She said, "What happened? How long was I out?"

Cassie then said, "You've been asleep for two weeks."

"Then, where are we?" Layla then looked around the room.

Mary gave her this shocking reply.

"We're in Smash Mansion."

"What?"

"Basically we're in another world. I was born here."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain more later. Just get dressed. There are some people who want to meet you."

 **A Few Moments Later**

Layla stepped out of the room fully dressed and followed her aunt and cousin to a room where she saw three people sitting at a desk. She heard a woman's voice say,

"We've been waiting a long time to meet you, Miss Morrison."

Layla said, "W-who are you?" The woman's monotone voice replied,

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. You may have heard of us."

The lights went on, revealing the mysterious people, and immediately she recougnized them.

Mario: Nintendo's Main Man,

Link,the Hero of Hyrule, and Samus Aran ,Bounty Hunter

All her Heroes in one room right in front of her. But all she did was stare, her mouth open agape.

" _Stay calm, Layla. Stay calm."_

She thought.

"OH. MY. GOSH. It's nice to meet you all." She said finally. "I'm a huge fan." Mario said "Its-a nice to meet you, Layla."

Layla then said to them, "Why am I here, anyways?"

"Why to help us of course!"

Two figures stepped in, but Layla didn't recognize her. A man and a woman. She had very long brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and flowing purple robes. "Lillianna, Lynden, my dear friends. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Said Aunt Cassie, embracing her old friends. "Of course you remember Mary, but you finally get to meet Layla. Layla, this is Lillianna. She and her twin brother Lynden, are the younger siblings of Queen Lauraline." Lillianna replied, "Please call me Lillie."

"It is nice to meet you at last, Layla." Said Lynden.

"Nice to meet you, both. But what do you mean by rebellion?" Layla said.

"And who's Queen Lauraline?"

Mary turned to her and said,

"She was the former ruler of this world and leader of the Smash Brothers. But I'll let one of them finish."

She looked at the three others. Samus then told Layla this story:

"It was eleven years ago. About a week after giving birth to her third child, a group of villians managed to overthrow her, and killed her, her husband, supposedly her ten-year-old twins Annabelle and Aaron, and her youngest daughter/heir. The truth is no one knows what happened to Annabelle, Aaron, and their sister.

They even turned Lauraline's best friend against her, and made her the new queen. Now they only rule about 90% of the universe. We used special emergency force fields to keep them away from Hyrule, the Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland, and several other places."

"That's really sad.

Were you all close?"

Layla said to the twins.

Lillianna started to tear up.

"Very."

Lynden put his hand on her shoulder.

Layla looked up.

"Please, continue." She said to Samus.

"Anyways, we are the only thing standing in their way. After all, we are great in numbers. And now, maybe, we have a new member join our cause."

"So, would you like to join the Smash Bros?" asked Mario.

Layla paused.

"I'll think about it."

"Okie Dokie! Take as much time as you need to!"

Layla smiled.

She then hugged the three of them.

"Thank You!!"

"Um, you're hugging us way too tight!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"Wow."

"That girl is much stronger than she looks."

Link and Samus said to each other.

Layla looked down and froze.

"Wait, where's my locket! I always have it around my neck!"

"You mean this Locket?"

Mary pulled out a silver heart locket out of her pocket, "One of the others found it." Layla hugged her older cousin,

"Mary, thank goodness!" She said. "Anyways, it's getting late. May I go to bed? I'm very sleepy." Mary told her, "I'll- escort you to your room, Layla." "Thank you Mary." She replied. And they exited the room.


	3. Episode Three

Layla was writing in her diary:

 _"I can't believe everything that has happened today. It feels like a dream. But it's not. It's real. I wonder if Dad would be proud of me. I just glad I got my locket back."_

Layla heard some noise coming from downstairs.

 **A Few Moments Later**

Layla steps out of her room wearing a black jacket, a royal blue vest, black shirt, brown boots and black leggings, as well as her pink backpack. She then went to wherever the noise led to,

 _"Where is that noise coming from?",_ _s_ he thought to herself,

 _"Who's up at this time?"_

She approached to what appeared to be a garage door. She tried to open it to see what was going on, but it creaked pretty loudly.

She heard a voice say,

"What was that?!"

She wanted to yell out, _"DARN IT!!!!"_ , but she decided to look through the keyhole.

Layla saw Mary talking to a few other people.

The door then opened, causing me to fall on my face. Mary then said with a smirk on her face, "Mystery Solved."

"Ow!!"

"You ok?"

"Hey, Mary,"

"Yes, Pit?"

"I didn't know you had a sister!"

Layla got up and saw Pit, Sonic, Rosalina and Luma.

"Marylin Morrison! What are you doing?!"

"We're going on a recon mission."

"What?!"

She replied. "Long story short, there is this museum of historical objects, and rumor has it may have one of the fourteen Sapphire Shards hidden in it. So two members of Queen Lyanna's court, Eric and Erika, are planning to look for it. As well as take many of the objects, which are very powerful. So wanna join?"

"Uh, YEAH!!!!" Layla exclaimed,

"Before we go, let me introduce you to everyone-"

"You realize I know who they are, Right?"

"Yes, but I meant introducing you to them. Since they've never met you.

So Sonic, Pit, Rosalina, Luma, this is my _cousin_ , Layla Morrison."

The group all said, "Hi Layla!"

"Nice to meet you all." I replied.

 ** _TEN MINUTES LATER_**

"Mary, how long will it take us to get there?"

"Bout an hour." She replied.

"Alright." Layla said back. She turned over to the others,

"So, Layla, what are do you love doing?" Rosalina said, smiling.

"Well, I love video games, writing, drawing, reading, comic books, movies, and science." I replied, smiling back.

"I have a lot of questions for you guys, but I don't think the author can write all of them down."

I then sighed, "Sorry if I come off as annoying, it's just, I don't really know how to interact with people much. You see, I was most homeschooled, so I never really had many people to talk to. Or friends really." , she said, sadly. "Mary and Aunt Cassie are all I have now."

"What about your parents?" Said Pit.

Looking sad, she replied,

"My mom died when I was a baby, my dad passed away when I five. So I'm an orphan.Now that I think about it, it's kinda cliché. It's ok you don't need to apologize."

"We'll be your friends." Rosalina said.

"Yeah! We can make our own team!" Sonic exclaimed

"Team?" I replied.

"There are several teams in the Smash Brothers, Team Fusion, Team Omega and much more." said Rosalina.

"Ok, then I guess we'll create our own team then!" I said. "Let's discuss tomorrow though."

 ** _"Yes!!!"_**

 ** _FORTY MINUTES LATER_**

"We're here. Let's go!"

"Ok, I won't lie, I'm kinda scared."

They then proceeded to enter the Smash City Mueseum.

Mary yelled,

"Someone's triggered the alarm!"

"THIS IS REALLY LOUD!!!"

We all ran to the main hall and then saw two individuals. Both had magenta hair and wore white outfits and purple capes.

Eric and Erika.

"Get 'em!",

"Layla, find the Sapphire Shard!" she nodded and ran off.

In the Master Hall, she then saw a glowing blue gem in a broken display case. As well as a few other stuff.

"I think I got an idea."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Listen, none of this is our fault-"

"Hey, Team Rocket Ripoffs!"

"Who's there?!"

"Me!!"

Layla comes out, wearing a NES controller belt with a Zapper, and a Power Glove.

"Hey!! You're the woman that tried to kidnapp me!!!"

"No, it was his idea!" Erika pointed at her brother.

" _My_ Idea?! It was your idea!!"

The twins then proceed to start bickering.

Layla then grabbed the Zapper out of it's holster, put it in stun mode, and shouted out,

 _"Eat laser fire, creeps!!!!!"_

And fired it. It causes them to be blown out of the building.

"I hope they're OK!"

"Did you get the Shard?"

Layla then pulls a gem out of her pocket.

"1 down, 13 more to go!"

"Layla." Said Pit, looking at her belt,

"Where did you get that belt from?"

I replied, "From the Master Hall. They disabled the security camera's anyway. Plus, they were on the floor."

"Um, sorry to interrupt this conversation, but we better get back home, it's almost midnight.'' Mary interrupted.

"Ok."

That day, Layla knew that _this_ was only the beginning of many, many new adventures to come.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
